Hair weaving is a process that can add length and/or fullness to human hair. Hair weaving can be achieved through a number of methods. Some methods include glue-like components to attach to the user's hair.
The present invention is a glue free product hair weaving kit. Through the present invention, the user does not have to sew or glue it in. The tracks on the hair are already prepared with sticky fasteners or snap components. The components allow the user to stick it or snap it. Through the present invention, the user can remove the hair quickly and easily for other styles. The present invention provides no stress, no mess, no glue and no goo and lets the user create a finished look. The present invention allows for a quick and easy process that can be used in and emergency or non-emergency.